Two Looks For Her
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: Dawn never knew that Kenny always had two looks for her. And when she knew it, she realizes which look is more important. PenguinShipping


Right, so first things first. I don't support PenguinShipping and I neither support IkariShipping. I just support AAML and that's it!!! I've not seen a single Sinnoh Region episode so I don't know much about it and Dawn or Kenny. That means that the characters WILL BE OCC!

**Written For: **All the PenguinShipping loves out there, especially KeyToDestiny.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon and I neither own the song "To Know the Unknown."

----------------------------------------------

"Oh it's the time of the year again when lovers give their heart to each other and bind their souls as one," Brock had been singing this strange poem for a while. Ash was staring at him strangely while I was just ignoring him.

"Cut it out Brock," Ash finally gave up his patience and said. Brock didn't stop though but he just stared at Ash with big eyes which somehow were shaped like hearts.

"Ash, don't you know what day today is?" he asked, surprised. Ash shook his head. He really didn't keep track of important dates. "Dawn, can you tell him?" Brock turned towards me. "Ummm………Thursday?" okay, so I agree that it was a stupid answer but I didn't know either what's so important about today.

"That's Dawn for ya," someone called from behind. It was familiar and soothing. "Kenny!" Ash said and smiled. I looked back and saw Kenny coming towards us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there," he greeted us all. I didn't even smile at him. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked with a genuine surprised look. "Brock invited me here for the eve," Kenny said. Brock? Eve?? What's going here? "What are you guys talking about?" this time, it was not a stupid question. But still, Kenny smirked!! "Dawn, don't tell me you don't remember?" Kenny asked. I shook my head. He just sighed and looked at Brock. "It's Valentines Day," Brock informed and threw some petals of flowers in the air.

"That's today?" Ash asked, confused. "YES!" Brock and Kenny said together. Pikachu giggled and ran off to somewhere. That little mouse is always up to something. Ash ran off after him leaving me with Kenny and Brock.

"So, do you think it's far away?" Brock asked Kenny, returning to his normal voice. Kenny shook his head. "No, actually it's just a little away from here," he said. "What are you guys talking about?" I was confused and curios.

"Something which girls like you are not supposed to know DeeDee," Kenny smirked. Okay, that's it! I was so angered now. "First: There's nothing wrong with me and, second: DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed at him. This ought to do the job.

"Will you two stop fighting now?" Brock said. "I don't know why but I think that fighting between couples is a part of my fate," he sighed. I didn't get that. "What do you mean?" Kenny asked. Brock laughed a little. "Ash and Misty used to fight on every little thing but still they were great friends," I knew who Misty was but I didn't know that she and Ash used to fight. Truth to be told, I really didn't know much about Misty………

"Guess it's true that you fight with those who are close to your hearts," Brock smiled looking at us. I flushed a deep red color and so did Kenny. "It's nothing like that," we said together.

"Say Brock, haven't you guys ever celebrated Valentines day after you started journeying with Ash?" I asked Brock as we started walking the road on which Ash and Pikachu had previously run on.

"We did once. It was great!" Brock replied. "Well, what did you guys do?" I don't know why but I just wanted to know. "Well, we enjoyed with our Pokémon, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Somehow, we were stuck in this club for a whole night because of Team Rocket for a whole day. At first we all, even the Pokémon were fighting with each other but at the end of the day, I don't how but we ended up celebrating the day by singing, dancing and eating delicious food which I made," Brock said and I saw that he was trying to relive the moment but it was impossible.

"AH! There's the club," Kenny suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards a pink building which was just around the corner. The words, "Halcyon Days Club," were shining.

"I'll go get Ash," Brock said and ran away, leaving me alone with Kenny.

"Why are we going there?" I asked him. There was nothing wrong in this question. "Well, Brock wanted to make this Valentines Day memorable so he called me last night. He invited me join you. As I wasn't away from where you guys were so I said yes. That's all I know," Kenny said lightly. I just shrugged off my shoulders.

"It's full of couples," I said to him as I saw another couple pass by me. We were now close to the club and girls and boys of every age were present there. Nearly every one of them was walking with hand in hand or arm in arm. I also saw some boys who had their hands around a girl's waist. Somehow, it felt strange in a very strange way. I mean, if I was alone and it wasn't Valentines Day then it might not have felt so awkward. But walking just two feet away from Kenny and staring at those couples seemed very strange.

We entered the door and my heart lifted. It was decorated very beautifully and right according for the eve. Flowers of every color were pasted on the walls; balloons of red color with the shape of heart were touching the ceiling. There was a soft soothing voice around the room which could even melt a rock. It wasn't melancholic but it was light and refreshing. No doubt that it was romantic music. There was also a stage on the end of the huge room with a microphone set on the centre. The background of the stage was made of red and pink roses and in the shape of a heart.

"Sorry we are late," Brock called from behind as he, Ash and Pikachu joined us.

"Let's enjoy the party!" Brock said again and I laughed. Ash and Pikachu left us to eat something and Brock went after the cute counter girl who was selling some chocolates and drinks for the couples. I was left alone with Kenny again.

"Ummm……" I didn't know what to say. For the first time, I felt speechless in front of Kenny.

"Dawn, I want to tell you tha—" Kenny started but he cut off by a voce which echoed through the room. "Couples in love, now is the time of a game. There will be spotlight going around the room randomly and on whoever the light will stop, will have to come on the stage and sing their feelings," the D.J had announced the game and there was applause from every one present in the room. I would have taken interest in it but right Kenny mattered the most.

"What?" I asked but he didn't reply. He just stared at me funnily. "Kenny, are you okay?" I was worried for him. "I'm cool but you are so dead," he smiled. "What are you talking about?" there was nothing wrong with me. He just pointed above me. I rolled my eyes and stared up. There was nothing there except a spotlight shining over me. It was just normal.

Wait a sec. This was not normal. "Here's our first lover to sing a song," the D.J's voice boomed again and there was applause. Me? Singing? That was impossible!! I never remembered even a single line of song and how could I sing a song! Besides, except Pokémon Contests, I had a very terrible stage fright. Singing in front of those people was just more than I can handle.

I felt soft pushes and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the mike. There were so many unfamiliar faces which made me nervous. My eyes desperately started searching for Ash or Brock but I couldn't find them. Suddenly, my eyes rested on Kenny and something clicked my mind. Some words were forming in my mind; words of a song I used to hear everyday. I took a deep breath and decided to sing.

_How the universe began  
__What the future holds  
__Why do fools fall in love?  
__What happens to our souls?  
__Clues to life's mysteries  
__Are what we hope to find  
__Always reachin' for a reason  
__Searchin' for a sign_

Hey, I just sung a paragraph without stammering or forgetting a single word. I took the mike in my hand and started dancing a little around the stage. Mainly, it was just swinging my body and shoving my feet left to right.

_To know the unknown  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
__Don't want all the answers  
__'Cause one thing is true  
__As long as my heart beats  
__I'll always love you  
__So I don't need to know  
__The unknown_

I just couldn't keep my eyes off Kenny and he was staring at me, strangely. He had a look in his eyes which I've never seen before but I always felt that it was not new. I felt that it was always hidden in Kenny's eyes……

_Is there life on other planets?  
__Why there's magic in a kiss  
__What dreams really mean  
__Who hears us when we wish?  
__Everybody's wondering  
__Tryin' to understand  
__But all the revelations  
__Are like castles in the sand_

I could feel that everyone was enjoying my song. But I could see nothing except of Kenny.

_To know the unknown  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
__I don't need all the answers  
__'Cause one thing is true  
__As long as the earth turns  
__I'll always love you_

Suddenly, I felt that the room was filled with darkness. And there was no one present there; no one except Kenny.

_You don't have to tell me  
__Just why you went away  
__Now that you've come back  
__There's nothing more to say  
__All I really need to know  
__Is that you're here to stay_

I could see him clearly through the darkness. I walked towards him. He seemed to be breathing hard and there were sweat drops on his face.

_To know the unknown  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
__I don't need all the answers  
__'Cause one thing is true  
__As long as the earth turns  
__I'll always love you_

"Hey, why are you so confused? You didn't honestly think that I had left you," he said to me. If it was all happening in my head then why did it seem so real?

_To know the unknown  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
__I don't need all the answers  
__'Cause one thing is true  
__As long as the earth turns  
__I'll always love you_

I touched his face. He smiled under my touch and put his hand on mine. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I took his hand in mine, put my face on it and whispered, "Thank you,"

_So I don't need to know_

"…for not leaving me."

_The unknown_

I was brought into the senses because of the huge applause from the crowd. I was still looking at Kenny. What had just happened? Did I just sing the whole sing in subconscious ness? And what was with that imagination? I closed my eyes and shook my head. The crowd was still cheering. I bowed them and ran out of the door. There was a lake near by. I walked down there.

It was the time of sunset. But I couldn't appreciate it. The imagination was still vivid in my mind.

"Dawn?" someone whispered from behind. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kenny coming behind me.

"Hey, you saw it too?" he asked me. I was surprised. "Are you talking about the imagination?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think that it was an imagination?" well, I really did not think that it was an imagination but I didn't want to give another thing to keep teasing me.

"Of course it was an imagination! How could possibly be true?" I laughed a little but he didn't look amused at all. "If it was an imagination," he said. "How come I had the same imagination?"

WHAT!? He had the same imagination? How could this be possible? I could almost see my own surprised look.

"Do you a legend?" Kenny asked looking at the lake. "About friends having the same imagination at the same time?"

"No," I simply said. "It is a legend that whenever close friends have the same imagination at the same time probably means that they love each other," Kenny said it as it was nothing uncommon. He said it as if it was the most common thing that could happen to anyone.

"What…?" I was shocked beyond limits! He looked at me with the same look that I saw while I was singing.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he cocked his head on one side and asked. I just stared at him. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't find the exact words. "Dawn, it could have been just a coincidence. I mean, we have been friends for like forever and a day," he shrugged.

"You are right. And besides, we are not old enough to think about such stuff," I shook my head. He looked at me and smiled. The look in his eyes changed. It became the same look which I always used to see when we were best friends and nothing more than that.

"DAWN! KENNY! LET'S GO IN!" Brock called us from behind. We looked at him and smiled. Kenny ran off to join. I sighed and followed.

I never knew that Kenny could see me with such loving look. At times I always wanted him see me like that but today's incident proved that this wasn't the right time for us to get in a different relation than friendship. Most girls would've sung and danced in joy if they suddenly got the news that they are in love with their childhood friend and he loves them back. But I don't like that.

Though to many people, nothing out of ordinary happened to them but to me I got two news which are the most important news in my life. 1st: I don't how but I think that Kenny and I love each other and 2nd: I don't care for this love relationship at all.

Sure it's true that Kenny's got two looks in his eyes for me. One which only a boyfriend shares with his girlfriend and the other one is which best friends share. Right now, I don't care for the loving look of Kenny at all! It's more than enough for me that he sees me as his best friend and right now, that is the happiest thing in my life.

----------------------------------------

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!? I WROTE AN PENGUINSHIPPING FANFIC!!!!! Okay, so I really don't know how but this fanfic is based on a dream. The song part is all a dream. Just cut the song and all the things which happen between Kenny and Dawn was the dream. To tell the truth, my dream was pretty weird. I can't tell you all the parts cuz they were disturbing but the most disturbing one was that I saw that Ash was wearing a golden suit and he was BLACK! AHHHHHH……………………!!!!!!!!!!

And I know you guys are wondering that "Ash, Brock and Misty never celebrated a Valentines Day with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, locked in a clubhouse!" well cuz they didn't. I just added it to have some effect and that's all! I might write that in another fanfic but that's not decided yet.

Well, I thought of it as a Valentines Gift to all the lovers out there but I guess I missed the deadline. Please don't flame me about it. This _**WAS **_my first Dawn x Kenny fanfic and it written for KeyToDestiny cuz she once wrote a Kingdom Hearts fanfic for me. And I know she's a maniac for PenguinShipping. Hope you liked it!!

Review and do tell me if you liked it!


End file.
